Demon Mutate Saga: Cyber Slammed
by StellaMagic
Summary: Colleen becomes furious with Mikey over Wally, so she joins with Sophie, who just created a Cyber Slamming site to discredit the Popular Posse. Colleen has posted rude drawings of Mikey and even shared an email of him complaining to her. Meanwhile, someone with the power of Dai Gui is using earth power to get revenge on those who mistreated Mikey, and Sophie and Colleen are next.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Pleading with Muir**

Six days have passed since the disaster at the dance. Wally pleaded guilty and is sentenced to six months in Juvey, and is to receive counseling. The J-Teens are at Section 13, except for Colleen.

"I can't believe poor Wally got six months in Juvey," Drago said, "He doesn't seem like the type who belongs there."

"Chill, D-Dude," ice assures him, "Juvey ain't so bad. Besides, his lawyer got him counseling and he can continue schoolwork so he won't be behind."

"Plus side, Mikey has received his just desserts," Cody stated, "He got suspended for a week; same with the girls."

"Tell me about it. My ma totally came down on Stacey. She forbade her from having any contact with her group. The Popular Posse is no more yo."

"For real, Ice?" Chrissie asks.

"Yep. Stace had been crying all night."

"We seem to be missing one J-Teen," Drago said as he looked around, "Where's Colleen?"

"I thought I saw her in the elevator going down to where the cells are," Hsi Wu answered.

"I think I know whose cell she's going to."

Colleen made it to the sub-basement where Muir's cell is. She slowly walks across the hallway until she finds herself in front of Muir in gray prison clothes and in his secured cell with a combo padlock only Captain Black knows.

"Nice to see you again, My love," Muir seductively said.

Colleen just jeers at him.

"I missed you. Yearning for you even."

"Cut the small talk, Muir! My friend Wally is in Juvey thanks to you!" Colleen yells.

"Oh. You're upset. Why have you come down?"

"I want to know who else you infected with demon powers, so I can save them! Muir, I'll do anything to save the other kids. Just name it."

"Well I can't seem to remember. However, my memory may come back if you do me two favors."

"What?"

"Let me out of this cell, and say you will marry me."

Colleen is unsure of that deal. Drago suddenly comes in and heard the offer.

"Over my dead body I'd let her agree to something like that!" he yells.

"This is not your concern, Halfbred!" Muir yells back.

"It's been my concern since you gave kids my family's powers. We'll find the other kids without your help! Come on, Colleen."

He takes Colleen by the hand, leaving Muir to growl in frustration.

"Colleen, we'll save the other kids, but you shouldn't talk to Muir," Drago lectured, "He's unstable."

"Sorry, Drago," Colleen apologized, "I just don't want anyone to end up like Wally. Speaking of which, I can't wait to yell at Mikey for what he did. I don't know how, but I'm gonna make his four years of high school very miserable."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Mikey's Bad Day**

The next day in school, Mikey comes in through the front doors. He did not get a warm welcome from the other students. All of them mumble behind his back and jeer at him. He then see Drago, Ice, Cody and Hsi Wu approach him angrily.

"Look who has the guts to show his face in school, Dudes," Ice sneered.

"I thought you'd transfer after ruining Wally's life, Mikey," Drago growled.

"I'm free to come back to this school," Mikey said, "I'm the head jock here."

"Yeah right," one cheerleader said, "I heard your being thrown out of the football team for your actions."

"T'cha! First you pick on Lee for his asthma; now you hurt Wally because he's smaller than you? What's your problem?" Another cheerleader jeers.

"How'd you guys know about Lee?!"

"You made front page of Cyberslammer's Slam-the-In crowd site."

"Oh no!"

"Slam the in crowd site?" Hsi Wu asks.

"It's a new website from someone in the school," Ice said, "I'll show you."

They guys meet up in the library as Ice goes online on one of the school computers. He shows them a site titled "Slam the In-crowd".

"Someone's been taken nasty pics of my sis and her friends of every wrongdoing they did," Ice explains further, "and posted them online for the whole school to see. They even made rude cartoon drawings and comics."

"You mean someone is cyberbully the Popular Posse?" Cody asks in a serious tone.

"What's cyberbullying?" Hsi Wu asks with his eye brow raised.

"Cyberbullying is when you make hurtful comments and rumors online about someone," Cody explains, "It's like regular bullying only high-tech."

"Something tells me this site is gonna be the Popular Posse's undoing."

At gym, Mikey and the group are playing volleyball when Mikey spikes the ball at Sam, accidently hitting her.

"OW! Coach, you son hit me with the ball on purpose!" Sam complained.

"I didn't do anything! For once, it was an accident!" Mikey objected.

"Mikey, go sit on the bleachers for the rest of the period, Son!" his dad commanded.

Mikey stomped over to the bleachers and angrily pouted that his dad didn't take his side.

At lunch, Mikey tries to get a table, but nobody would move to let him sit. Even the computer geeks won't let him eat at their table. He and his friends are forced to eat on the stage where most outcasts always eat. Sophie giggled as she sees this.

"I guess the Popular Posse is now walking a mile in a geek's shoes, and it is hurting them big time thanks to my site," she mumbled.

Afterschool, Mikey headed over to football practice when he sees Tori talking to his dad. He approaches them as they talk.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asks.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, but Tori don't want you to have any contact with Stacey anymore," Mr. Collins said.

"What?!"

"Mikey, you are a bad influence on her, and the other parents don't want you to have any contact with Wanda, Chelsea, or Nikki. I'm afraid the Popular Posse is no more," Tori said.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Son."

Mikey just throws his bag to him and ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Earth Monster Revenge**

Meanwhile, Colleen is in her room, contemplating on how to get back at Mikey for Wally's sake. She is pacing around while Holly watches with concern.

"There's gotta be a way to get back at Mikey," she mumbled, "First he gets me into trouble with my parents over that food tray; now one of my closest friends in Juvey over a prank he planned."

"Colleen, I think you should cool down," Holly suggested, "I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble with your mom."

Before Colleen could say anything, a text message popped up on her cell phone. She picks it up and reads it

_Col, Meet me my house 3pm tomorrow_

_Sophie_

Colleen doesn't know why, but Sophie must have something planned.

Back at school, Principal Ramsey is just loading his brief case into his car, ready to go home when a big boulder zooms past him, breaking a wall. He turns to see what flung it and finds a big, brown, human-faced monster with red eyes and horns. It roars at Ramsey and kicks his car, crushing it into the wall.

"My car!" he screamed.

The Monster just turns and runs away.

Later, Sam is about to reach her house with her DNA model for science class when she feels the earth move and shake. She sees the horns swimming through the street like a shark's fin. The same monster that wrecked Ramsey's car suddenly popped up, looking angry. It creates a mudball and throws it at Sam's project.

"Hey! I worked on that for two weeks!" Sam screamed at the monster.

It just roared at Sam so loud, she is knocked against the wall. Suddenly, it disappeared into the earth.

"The J-Teens are gonna want to hear this," Sam said.

Later that night, Tori is closing her dry cleaner business for the night and Xiao Fung is helping.

"I really appreciate you helping me, Xiao Fung," Tori said.

"My pleasure, Tori," he said, "How did Stacey take it when you told her she can't see Mikey or the others anymore?"

"She screamed so loud, the neighbors called to report a possible banshee sighting."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. She's not a bad girl. Things have just been hard for her since I took them and left their father."

"She'll get over it somehow."

Suddenly, a loud roar is made from outside, causing the windows to break and the two to cover their ears. They look and see the Earth Monster.

"A demon-mutate!" Xiao Fung says under breathe.

The monster causes an earth quake that topples the whole store. It makes a few clothes fall as well as some equipment. After the monster is done, it sinks into the ground and swims through the street. Xiao Fung is holding Tori when she looks at him

"Xiao Fung, the monster is gone," Tori mentions as he lets go of her and blushes.

"I better report what happened and fast."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Colleen and Sophie's Cyber Revenge**

The next day after school, Colleen stops at Sophie's house and rings the doorbell. Her dad opens the door.

"Hi, Mr. Reilly," She greets, "Is Sophie home?"

"She's upstairs in her room, Colleen," he informs, "Just be sure to keep the noise level up there down. My wife's in the middle of a session."

"Will do."

Colleen goes upstairs to Sophie's room and knocks on her door. Sophie opens the door and pulls Colleen in quickly.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Colleen asks.

"Shhhh. I need to show you something," Sophie whispers.

Sophie got onto her laptop and pulled up something up. She shows her the screen, and Colleen sees the Slam the In-Crowd site.

"What does the new site have to do with why you called me?" Colleen asks.

"This site is my creation," Sophie said.

"You're CyberSlammer?!"

"Keep it down, Col. My folks can't know about what I'm doing."

"Why would you cyberbully Stacey and her crew?"

"Because they've been thornes on my side for too long. Even when I became president of the school, they still don't respect me. Besides, my mom spends more time listening to their problems than mine. Once people see them for the horrible monsters they are, they will have to transfer out of my life."

"Even Mikey? I got sketches of him I recently drew that I can submit to the site."

"Huh?"

"I want to get back at Mikey for that prank he pulled on Wally. He's in Juvey while Mikey just gets a few days out of school. Is that fair? NO! It's time people see him for the jerk he is."

"Now you're talking, Col. Bring those drawings right away."

"Right."

Colleen and Sophie have posted her sketches of Mikey onto the Slam Site. Colleen is finally getting back at Mikey for all the grief he's given.

Back at Mikey's house, he sees the pictures of him as a clown, a donkey, and a gorilla on "Slam the In-Crowd," and he is furious as he pounds his fist on the keyboard. Tchang Zu popped in at that time.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Cyberslammer's what's wrong!" Mikey yells, "He's been posting pics about me and my friends on how horrible we are! Now he's in league with Colleen, and she is posting terrible cartoons about me!"

"Are you sure it's her?"

"She's the only one who has called me names like that! I know it's her! I'm emailing her and tell her and whoever her partner in cyberbullying is."

Sophie and Colleen see his email complaint right away, saying that he wants their pics offline right away.

"Let's share this email and make him look like he's against freedom of speech," Colleen suggested.

"Good idea," Sophie said.

Colleen copy and pasted the email and put it on the homepage.

Mikey slams the keyboards again when they saw their latest post.

"Now they made me look like I'm against freedom of speech!"

Mikey puts his head on the table and breaks into tears as Tchang Zu tries to comfort him.

"Cheer up, Mikey," Tchang Zu said, "There's still my offer of you coming to my side, and I know a place where you can get some serious training into my little group."

"Will it get me away from my traitor of a dad and all the kids who now hate me?"

"Of Course, My boy."

In another bedroom with Super Moose posters, a shadowy figure is online when he sees the "Slam the In-crowd" site. His hand suddenly turns into something similar to Dai Gui's as he shakes it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: So Busted**

That night, Colleen stopped over at Section 13 to meet the team for an important meeting in the debriefing room. Ice had a worried look on his face.

"I'm here, Guys," she said, "What's going on?"

"There's been some attacks by some monster described to have my uncle Dai Gui's earth powers," Drago told.

"Attacks? On who?"

"Tori, Sam, and Principal Ramsey," Cody said, "They had something of theirs wrecked by this thing."

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine, Colleen," Capt. Black said, "but this Demon Mutate targeted them with intent on destroying something of theirs. No motive to why it would do that or any connection to the victims."

"Thank goodness my mom wasn't hurt," Ice sighed in relief.

"If only I got some info from Muir," Colleen groaned.

"Forget it, Col," Captain Black replied, "I'm not having you marry that psycho. Your dad would have my head."

"Don't worry. I don't think it will come to that."

Captain Black leaves to let other agents know of the creature.

"What were you doing before you got here?" Chrissie asks, "We tried to contact you on your cell phone."

"I'm finally getting back at Mikey by ruining his day," Colleen said.

"How?" they ask.

"You know that "Slam the In-crowd" site? I found out about Cyberslammer and he allowed me to post some sketches I made of Mikey onto his site."

"You WHAT?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Now everyone can see him for the jerk he is."

"Colleen, what you did is cyberbully Mikey!" Ice lectured, "You better talk to him about getting your pics out."

"Ice is right, Colleen," Cody added, "Over 14 percent of high school students have considered suicide due to bullying, including cyberbullying, and I don't want the Popular Posse to be the next few cases."

"Besides, if everyone on the Web can see, won't that include your folks?" Hsi Wu reminded her.

Colleen gulped with worry realizing her mom could see the site at anytime. Suddenly, her phone rings and it has her mom's number. Colleen turns it on and answers it.

"Hello?" Colleen answers.

"Colleen, it's your mom," her mom said with seriousness, "I want to discuss something with you about what I found on the web…now!"

Colleen hangs up and mumbles, "I'm in trouble."

Colleen arrives back home to see her mom flaring at her while holding papers in her hand.

"Mom, how are you today?" she tries to flatter.

"Skip the pleasantries, Young Lady," her mom reprimanded, "I went to this "Slam the in-Crowd" site to see if there's anything on it I can report to Maria, and I found some sketches similar to the things you call Mikey. Sweetie, how could you do such a thing."

"Try what happened in the dance last week, Mom. Wally is in prison for a prank that Mikey pulled. He needed to be punished. First, he gets me into trouble for that food tray incident; now he has one of my best friends locked up."

"Colleen, no good comes from what you did, and Mikey has enough problems with the rest of the school hating him. You'll have plenty of time to think about it while being grounded for two weeks."

"But Mom…"

"No buts, Young Lady, and I will be taking your cell phone as well."

Colleen groans to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Meeting at Fisherman Wharf?**

The next morning, Colleen is gathering stuff from her locker. She is steamed over her mom taking Mikey's side and not hers. Drago approaches her with concern.

"You okay, Col?" he asks, "Ice told me you got in trouble with your mom."

"She always takes that jerk's side and never mine," she complains, "I was giving that jerk what he deserves and I get punished for it."

"Colleen, she's not taking sides," Drago tries to calm her, "She did what a parent is supposed to do when her kids does wrong: stop it before it can get out of hand."

"I'm giving her the silent treatment until my punishment. I'm not gonna let that jerk win anything. I'm not the kind to give in."

"Suit yourself, Colleen."

Drago leaves for class and Colleen does the same.

After school, Colleen is moping while walking back home when she gets a signal on her mini Ipad. It's a text saying "It's tough when your mom punishes you for doing what's right. Come to Fisherman's Wharf to find a life without her."

"Did Sophie send me this text?" Colleen asks herself while raising an eyebrow.

Colleen decided to use it as a way to make her mom worry about her and go to the Wharf to see who sent her the text on her ipad. She arrives and waits for the mystery man. What she doesn't know is that she is being watched by an old enemy: Kaine the Werejackal.

"Never thought one of my girls would be one of the J-teens," he mumbles to himself, "She'll make me a pretty penny. I'll just sneak over and grab her."

Kaine slowly creeps up on Colleen, but before he could, her grandfather arrives.

"Grandpa?" she says.

"Colleen, you parents are worried sick about you when you didn't come home," he says, "I'm taking you home right now."

He takes her by the arm and they both walk, much to Kaine's chagrin.

"I was so close!" he growls, "Oh well. There will be other girls. In fact, one of them is coming right now."

He sees Wanda with a suitcase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Meeting of the Adults**

Colleen and her grandpa are driving while they talk about what she did.

"Colleen, your mom and dad are worried sick," Angus lectured, "You know you're on punishment. Why were you at Fisherman's Wharf?"

"I got some weird text on my Ipad, and I thought it was Sophie," Colleen answered nervously, "Grandpa, do you know about the pictures I posted."

"Katie told me. That is why we called Mr. Collins, Ramsey, Jackie, and Captain Black about what happened. They are back at the house to talk to you."

"Oh great," she moans in dread, "I'm gonna be fired and suspended."

Angus and Colleen finally arrive home. She could see Captain Black and Mr. Collins, making her even more nervous.

Inside the house, Katie and Jack are talking to the four while apologizing to Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Collins, we are sorry about what our daughter did," Jordan apologized.

"Don't worry," Mr. Collins assures him, "Colleen is not the only one. Ever since that site started, kids have been taking their complaints about him to there. You wouldn't believe what he's been through. He won't come out of his room."

"When I find the student responsible for this hurtful website, I'm gonna have this student suspended 'til Summer of next year," Principal Ramsey said.

"I just can't believe Colleen would do this," Jackie said.

"I could, Jackie," Katie said, "She and Mikey have been in a feud ever since the food tray incident."

Colleen then comes in with her grandfather looking both nervous and sorry. Katie walked over to hug her.

"Colleen, I was so worried," she sobbed, "I thought you ran away."

"I just wanted to let out a steam," Colleen excused herself grumpily.

"Colleen, your parents told us on what you did," Jackie said seriously.

"Mr. Collins is also here to talk to you about that," Katie said.

"We just want to hear why you would cyberbully Mikey," Principal Ramsey.

"Because he needed to be taught a lesson on how it feels to be publically humiliated," Colleen explains, "It doesn't seem fair that Wally had to stay in Juvey while Mikey just gets a few days out of school. This is just like the food tray incident; I stand up for my friends and get punished for it."

"What food tray incident?" Captain Black asks.

"It's like this, Captain Black," Colleen explains as she flashes back to fifth grade, "_It was before I moved to Ireland. I was sitting with my MKC friends when Mikey came over to ask me out. Back then, we thought he was the coolest kid in school, and I felt flattered when he asked me out. It was great at first, but Mikey began showing his true colors. He would pick on Wally and make him feel worthless, and he would threaten him every time he goes near me. I decided to give him a dose of his own medicine by dumping him in front of the entire cafeteria. I yelled at him and told him I never want to have anything to do with him. He then said that with my attitude, even pit bulls would be too afraid to go near. I got so mad; I threw a food tray to his face, hurting his nose. When I got home, my folks got a call about what I did and grounded me for two weeks. I knew Mikey had called my parents and told on me to get even. I told Sophie about what he did and she told everyone in our class. Nobody would go near him because they were afraid of getting into trouble with their folks too."_

"And Colleen and Mikey have been in their blood feud ever since," Katie added.

"Colleen, Mikey wasn't the one who told on you to your parents," Mr. Collins said.

"If he didn't, then who?" Colleen asks for an explanation.

Then Allie came out of the kitchen after giving Jimmy and Jade a snack with something to confess.

"It was me, Colleen," Allie confessed, "I was bringing Mikey his lunch when I saw you throw the tray to his face. You hurt his nose so badly; I had to take him to the emergency room to make sure it didn't break. I called your parents, demanding that they do something about your temper, or I would call the police and tell them."

"Not even Maria would get you out of that kind of trouble," Katie said.

"Personally, I'm not surprised," Angus said, "When it comes to your temper, you take after your father."

"Dad!" Jordan growled.

"Colleen, your parents are only punishing you for the way you stand up to Mikey," Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asks.

"Colleen, you humiliated Mikey and then hurt him in front of a cafeteria full of kids," Principal Ramsey explains, "and now you're hurting him on the World Wide Web for the whole world to see. You became his bully."

"I just want him to know what it's like to be on the other side of bullying. He needs some serious empathy lessons. I mean what did we do to deserve his bullying?"

"For you hon', it started with a tray to his face," Jordan jollied.

Colleen glares and pouts at her dad.

"That is why I want to take you somewhere tomorrow, Colleen," Mr. Collins said, "Where I bring will give you a new perspective on Mikey."

Colleen got an uneasy feeling about what's happening next. What she and the adults don't know is that Jimmy and Jade have been listening to them. Jimmy became furious at what Colleen has done to his brother. Jade suddenly notices his eyes glowing red. Suddenly, her compass is glowing and pointing at Jimmy. She picks it up and sees it is pointing at the trigram of earth.

"Oh no!" she whispers to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Mikey's Secret**

The next day, Mr. Collins drove Colleen to the woods outside of San Fran. He takes her to a large building secured by a large fence and security cameras. Mr. Collins is given clearance as the gate opens and he drives in. They park in front and get out of the car.

"What is this place?" Colleen inquires.

"It's a drug rehab center," Mr. Collins said

They go inside; then Mr. Collins went to speak at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Emily Collins," he told the receptionist, "I'm Jeremy Collins."

"Yes," the receptionist said, "You called in yesterday. She's in the waiting room right now."

"Who's Emily?" Colleen asks.

"My ex-wife and Mikey's mom," Mr. Collins replied while sighing.

"Does she work here?"

"I'm afraid not, Colleen?"

Colleen is now very confused. The two walk down the hallway until they get to a room where a woman with brown hair and tan skin. To Colleen, she did not look too good because of the bags under her eyes and how nervous she looked.

"Hi, Emily," Mr. Collins greeted her.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" she softly said.

"I came to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Colleen. She and Mikey go to school together."

"Uhh hi," Colleen greeted her.

Emily just gives her a glare like she's the bad guy, making Colleen a little nervous.

"You're the one who cyberbullied my son! Did you think you're better than him because you have a good family and more popular than him?" Emily angrily said.

Mr. Collins takes Colleen to talk to her outside.

"Mr. Collins, what's wrong with your ex-wife?" Colleen asks with concern and worry.

"Emily had a serious pain killer addiction," Mr. Collins explained, "She had some surgery on her knee when Mikey was seven. She was given some painkillers to help heal more, but the addictive properties got to her. Soon, she began to see those pills as life support. We were behind on paying bills and rent because of her addiction. I put her here to make sure she's cut off. I promised Mikey that when she get better, we would be a family again. Unfortunately, Emily never got better. She kept backsliding and coming back here. Finally, I filed for divorce and got custody of our son. It upset Mikey a lot, and it got worse when I remarried to Allie and had Jimmy. Mikey felt very betrayed about me backing down on my promise. He started to bully other kids to make everyone think I'm a horrible father. Colleen, when he bullies you and your friends, he's not doing it to hurt you; he's doing it to hurt me. I just hope this little trip has given you a new perspective about Mikey."

"It did, Mr. Collins. I'll apologize to him when we get home."

Colleen got into the car with Mr. Collins soon after. As they are ready to drive out, Mr. Collins had to ask her something.

"Colleen, it's vital that I know," he says, "Who's the cyberslammer? I need to stop whoever it is before anymore students are seriously harmed."

Colleen sighs, "Would you believe our school president?"

"Sophie Reilly?! I should have known! I'm gonna have a few words with her when we get back."

What they don't know is that Jimmy planted a walkie-talkie under the passenger's seat, so he could listen in on them. He became furious when he heard that Sophie is the one who started the site.

"So that arrogant president is the one who cyber-bullied my brother!" he angrily said, "When I'm through with her, she will be buried a hundred feet under."

He slowly transforms with horns on his head and turns into light brown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Attack of the 10 ft. Little Brother**

That afternoon, Colleen calls Sophie and told her to meet her at Candlestick Park. She is waiting until Sophie came.

"I got your message, Colleen," Sophie said, "What's the problem?"

"Sophie, I think we should stop your site," Colleen said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ordering you to," Mr. Collins said as he appears.

"Colleen, you told Mr. Collins?!" Sophie yells.

"My folks caught me, and they told him and Principal Ramsey," Colleen explains.

"Oh No."

"You and I need to have a talk," Mr. Collins said gruffly.

Mr. Collins is about to lecture her when something rustled in the trees and bushes behind Sophie. Colleen and Mr. Collins look with fright as the monster who terrorized Tori and the others stalk behind Sophie.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asks.

She turns around to see what they are staring at and saw the monster as it roared at her.

"Run for it, Girls!" Mr. Collins commanded as they run.

The monster grabs Mr. Collins and puts him in a tree. Then, he starts to chase after the girls.

"That things going after the girls!" he said to himself as he struggled to get down.

Colleen and Sophie keep running as the monster tried to grab them.

"Colleen, that's the monster that attacked Principal Ramsey and Sam the other day!" Sophie informed, "It also ruined Tori's Dry Cleaners. Why is it after us?"

"Is there anything they have in common?" Colleen asks.

"Just that they all had contact with Mikey. Principal Ramsey suspended him and threw him out of the football team; Sam got him in trouble at gym; and Tori forbade him from going near Stacey."

"Mikey can't be the monster, can he?" Colleen thinks to herself.

The girls run to a nearby Merry-Go-Round and hide behind the animal rides. The monster searches for the girls and slowly walks and sniffs for them. Colleen suddenly feels her phone vibrating in her left pocket. She picks it up and quietly answers it.

"Hello?" she whispers.

"Colleen, it's Jade," Jade replies.

"Jade, this is not a good time. Sophie and I are cornered by the earth demon-mutate."

"And I know who he is. It's Jimmy."

"Mikey's little half-brother?"

"He's been using the Earth Power to get revenge on Mikey's bullies."

"And now he's after me and Sophie for the site. Get the rest of the team and your Uncle here fast. Tell them what going on."

"You got it," Jade said.

Colleen hangs up. Sophie is about to sneeze from the dust Jimmy keeps scattering.

"Sophie, no!"

Sophie gives a sneeze loud enough for Jimmy to hear and see the girls hiding. Jimmy lifts up the Merry-Go-Round and rolls it down hill. Sophie and Colleen hung onto the rides very tight until it crashes into a tree. Luckily, Colleen and Sophie aren't hurt, but they are dazed and dizzy as they wobble away from the wrecked Merry-Go-Round. They shook their heads and run away from Jimmy.

"Sophie, I need you to go back for Mr. Collins and get help!" Colleen commanded, "I'm gonna distract the monster."

"Okay, Col, but be careful," Sophie replied as she ran the other way.

"Over here, Jimmy!" she shouted to him.

"You know it's me?" Jimmy said with his voice mixed with Dai Gui's.

"And I know why you're doing this. What you're doing is not helping your brother."

"Says you! When I met Muir, he said with it, I can finally make Mikey see me as a brother instead of a half-brother."

"And you used that power to hurt Mikey's enemies including Tori?"

"You all deserve it after the horrible way you treated him after all he's been through, especially you and Sophie for cyber-bullying him."

Suddenly, Jimmy is hit with a green light. He turns and sees Uncle with the Chi-O-Matic and the rest of the J-Teens. He slowly changes back to his normal self until Uncle finally absorbs all the chi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: May the Punishment Fit the Crime**

Minutes later, Sophie arrived with Mr. Collins to find the Teens and Jimmy but no monster.

"Colleen, where's the monster?" Sophie said.

"It ran off when we outnumbered it," Colleen lied.

Then, Finn comes in from the bushes after hearing from Jackie. He was about to approach her when Jimmy approached her angrily.

"I know what you were doing, Sophie!" he shouted, "I know you're the Cyberslammer! You're the one who started to bully Mikey and his friends online!"

"You bet it's me!" Sophie sassed at the boy, "I was finally showing the Popular Posse what happens when you disrespect the School President. I thought a little cyberbullying would drive those jerks out of the school!"

What she doesn't know is her uncle Finn overheard everything she rudely confessed to Jimmy. He comes out of the bushes and yells to Sophie.

"SOPHIA ESTHER REILLY!" Finn yells.

"Oh no!" she squealed, "How long were you there Uncle Finn?"

"Long enough to hear everything! You mean to say you're the one who started slamming site?!"

"It's…not so bad, Uncle Finn. It's just a few itsy-bitsy cyber complaints."

"No niece of mine is gonna make "itsy-bitsy cyber complaints" or anymore cyberbullying for that matter."

Finn takes Sophie by the wrist and takes her to his car.

"But Uncle Finn…"

"But nothing, Sophie! I'm sure your ma would like to hear about your new site!"

Sophie moans at hearing her mom will know as the others watch her leave.

That evening, Colleen is at her laptop, taking an online ethics course under the orders of Captain Black when Drago came in to see her.

"Captain Black said he has you taking an online ethics course," he said.

"Yeah, and this course is torture with the numerous powerpoints and pop quizzes," Colleen complained.

"I think that is the punishing part."

"Oh well. Fair is fair, Drago. Nobody is ever above punishment when it comes to bullying of any kind. Besides, Mom says taking this course will get me out of my two week grounding time."

Then, Finn shows up to check on Colleen.

"How's the class comin', Kiddo?" he asks.

"Just another hour to go," she replies.

"What's the damage with Sophie and her mom?" Drago asks with concern.

"She's grounded for two weeks with no phone or laptop, and Fi said she will be doing weekly checks on her computer until Sophie turns 18," Finn explains.

"And I take it Sophie is red hot at her mom?" Colleen says.

"Yep."

"Well tomorrow I'll apologize to Mikey. I just hope his pop is doing something to repair the damage in their relationship."

Unfortunately, Colleen is wrong. Mikey is in his room with a packed bag and ready to leave home.

"There's no way I'll be part of his new family," he mumbled to himself.

Tchang Zu suddenly appears and opens a portal for Mikey.

"Ready for your new life, Kid?" he asks.

"Let's go," Mikey said as they both walk through the portal.


End file.
